The Christmas Calendar Conception
by marly4077
Summary: A sequel to The New Beginning Experiment. As Amy, Penny, and Bernadette spend the weekends leading up to Christmas working on special homemade gifts for their husbands, Amy reflects on her recent study in western Africa and first months of marriage. More in love than ever, big changes are coming for Amy and her sweet husband Erik.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **The Koster-Fowler Habituation**

Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler found herself shopping the day after Thanksgiving with her good friends Bernadette and Penny, but she could not shake off the surreal feeling of it all. She'd just spent the past five months in Gabon, researching chimpanzees in their natural habitat with a global team and only arrived back in the United States the previous week. Being surrounded by her besties, gossiping about their lives, their men, their purchases, seemed so strange, so foreign, after spending time in the deep equatorial forest with amazing creatures and fellow researchers, her sweet husband by her side. During her five months away, Amy experienced emotions from sheer joy to extreme terror, she encountered people and places she never knew existed, and fell even more in love with her husband Erik, who she now saw in a new light, a true adventurer with a caring heart of gold.

As she sat down to lunch with the girls, she realized what Jill, the head primatologist of the study, told her months ago was true. One does not leave on such an expedition and return the same person. Amy was forever changed.

"We missed you at Thanksgiving yesterday," said Penny. "My first attempt at a turkey. Turned out pretty good. Thank God for Raj though."

"I saw the picture," said Amy, laughing. "Mom enjoyed having Erik and I over. They seem to get along well. And we had lots to catch up on."

"Things been going better with her?" asked Bernadette.

"Yeah, really since the wedding. We had a couple of good conversations while I was in Africa. But I don't think we'll ever be close," shrugged Amy, thinking about her difficult childhood with her mother. "On the other hand, Erik's mom is wonderful. And Jess, Benji, and Matthew. It's really nice to have a family, people who care and don't just chastise you."

Penny and Bernadette both nodded, and conversation slipped into the events of Thanksgiving the day before, the three couples, Raj and Laura, Howard and Bernadette, and Penny and Leonard, enjoying their time together, Amy looking forward to her and Erik getting back with the group.

"And I must say we did kind of miss Sheldon, although it's nice to see him on his own, paving his own way," said Bernadette. "I'd like to think the several times I yelled at him may have assisted in that."

Amy smiled and nodded. She'd Skyped and e-mailed with Sheldon several times throughout her study, but the relationship her and Sheldon had was beginning to seem like a distant memory. A good memory, for the most part, one she learned a lot from, but something sinking into the past as she established her life with Erik and saw the world beyond her comfort zone. Nevertheless, she was proud of the man Sheldon had become, and she liked to think she maybe had a little to do with that. Or maybe that was a bit of Sheldon's arrogance that had rubbed off on her throughout their five years together.

But Amy's mind came back to the strangeness of being back, of having experienced something so powerful. She was altered to her core.

"It's so weird to be sitting here with you two," Amy said suddenly. "Just…well…so much has happened. My brain is just so full and moving in all these directions. And Erik and I, well, it's been hard to get back into the real world. Or maybe that was the real world. I don't know."

Amy saw her friends studying her. Penny spoke first. "You have to tell us everything. I watched this documentary on Jane Goodall with Leonard the other night and just kept picturing you, Ames."

"Yeah, we definitely want to hear everything," said Bernadette. "Erik back to work today?"

"Yeah, first day, but he's just doing part time at Disney now. Photography for social media. He's going to work the rest of the time with Louis' production studio. He got really into the filmmaking process while over there, and I think he wants to pursue that more. Louis served as a sort of mentor," Amy explained, then grew quiet, considering the topic of the film they were working on, watching Erik's grief and then determination turn into something akin to a life mission. She'd never seen him so excited about a project, wanting to change the world. Amy smiled inwardly, thinking about how his newfound conviction made him even sexier.

"Hey, let's stop by the craft store," piped in Bernadette, breaking Amy's internal monologue. "Maybe get a fun Christmas project."

Penny and Amy both nodded, the latter happy for the idea. Crafts often provided a way to ground oneself, something Amy felt she needed over the next month as she processed her work from Gabon and got ready to return to her addiction studies and classroom at the university. Amy felt slightly saddened by the thought, having experienced working in the field in all its glory. She had a lot of thinking to do. Yes, crafts would help.

Since her and Howard began remodeling the house a couple of months ago, Bernadette found she enjoyed homemade projects, and she and Howard spent many an hour at the craft store. In fact, the remodeling became a fun husband/wife project, something the two of them desperately needed after a rough spot in their marriage. He was handy, she crafty, and they found something to bond over. In fact, Bernadette felt the experience revamped their relationship, and they sometimes didn't hang out with their friends at all throughout weekend, opting for time together at home. She felt closer to Howard than she had since they got married.

Walking through the store, an idea seized Bernadette. "Hey, let's make the hubbies homemade Christmas gifts. We can get together throughout the next couple of weeks and work on them at each other's places."

"Oohhh, I like that. Especially since I'm pretty sure Leonard thinks I'm an idiot when it comes to making things," said Penny. "What should we do?"

Amy was studying the papercrafts section, and she snatched up a blank calendar. "We've all had busy years. Let's make calendars with the photos."

"Yeah, Leonard and I got married. We went to Rome in July. Oh, and Amy, Erik would probably love to see his photos put together in such a great way. Let's do it!" said Penny.

The girls filled their carts up with paper, adhesives, stickers, and other products, Bernadette happy to have something different and fun to give her husband. Sure, everything ended up costing about ten times more than buying a regular calendar, but Bernadette looked forward to bonding with her friends as well during the festive time of year. With four Saturdays until the holiday, the girls agreed to meet at each other's homes to work each weekend. Of course wine would be included.

Later that evening, Erik and Amy lounged on the sofa, streaming a rerun of _Bonanza_ before heading to bed. Erik had his feet kicked up on the coffee table as Amy lay across him, both in their lounge clothes.

Erik leaned down to kiss his wife's shoulder, happy to see she'd kept up wearing the tank tops upon returning home. She had such great arms, strong, and he loved seeing them. Sure, her usual cardigans gave her that hot look that only he knew what she was hiding, but having immediate access was good too, especially for Erik who still could not keep his hands off his wife.

But Erik was distracted too. He'd had a hard time readjusting to being home, and today, returning to Disneyland to his photography gig, made everything seem even more off kilter. Having seen some of the deep sadness humanity could produce, spending the day in the happiest place on earth created a juxtaposition his mind couldn't deal with. He'd spent all of dinner talking to Amy, who enthusiastically agreed with him. Everything had changed.

Well, not everything. He still loved her like crazy. In fact, spending their first months of marriage in the field strengthened their relationship in ways he never thought possible. They shared experiences both joyful and terrifying in a remote and wild location. Only the two of them knew what they'd been through, and that shared experience made everything better.

Erik pulled Amy closer to him. "Babe, I just got so much going on in my head."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she laughed.

"I mean, seriously, I'm having a difficult time caring about the Cartwright family right now," he said, staring at _Bonanza_.

Amy laughed. "Hey, you know what we haven't done since we got home?"

"Hmmm…I like the way your dirty little mind works," he said.

Amy looked at him in mock shock. "I was talking about laundry, you scoundrel."

Erik grabbed her and turned her over so she was laying flush against him, facing him. "So I know our career and world perspectives have changed, but what about Operation Full House?"

Amy giggled. "No, I think that battle plan is still in effect. And I like the name. That was one of the only shows my mom let me watch as a kid. Had a crush on Uncle Jessie."

Erik laughed. "I think everyone has a crush on John Stamos."

"Even you?"

Erik nuzzled her nose. "I wouldn't mind being that suave." He slipped his hands under her tank top and roughly grabbed her breasts. "Have mercy," he said in his best Uncle Jessie.

Amy laughed, but her laughter soon turned into heavy sighs. He always knew how to touch her just right to get her going. Erik prided himself on making her happy, and since getting married, they'd only explored each other more, sometimes sweet and soft, sometimes a little kinky. Since their wedding night, Erik discovered Amy could be quite the wild thing, and he loved their little adventures.

"God, it has been about a week," she sighed, her head slightly leaning back as she enjoyed him pinching her nipples. "We've had such a strange time." Her hands were on him now, caressing under his shirt, but her moves were sudden, and she ended up tickling him.

Squirming underneath her, Erik inadvertently rolled over, sending them both to the floor. Damn, he was such a klutz sometimes. But Amy was laughing, starting to tickle him further, along with removing his pants. The two moved across the floor together, wrestling, giggling, undressing. Amy was naked first, and she leaped up and ran for the bedroom, Erik enjoying watching her nude butt running away. Stripping off his boxers and leaving them in the living room, he ran past the disinterested dog for the bedroom and his wife.

Rolling around together, hands and mouths everywhere, Erik realized how much he missed their bed. After trying several different options in their tent in Gabon, Amy and Erik ended up sleeping most of their five months on a thin mattress on the ground. Now their bed seemed so luxurious.

Amy lay on top of him, moving her clitoris against his erection, the grinding motion making her breasts move, Erik leaning up with his mouth to suck on the nipples. Yup, he was a breast man, and his woman did not disappoint.

"Yeah, a week is too long," he breathed.

"Mmmmm…"Amy moaned. "We need to do this at least three times a day."

"You gonna come to Disneyland for a booty call?" chuckled Erik, hands venturing to her rear, her thighs, as she lay on him to suck his neck.

"On the teacups?"

"Um, no. I'd get dizzy. Oohhh…how about Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"It's a Small World," Amy suggested, still grinding on him. Damn, she was getting wet. He wanted to taste her, plunge into her. Wait, what ride did she say?

"Amy, how dare you say small when we are in bed together," he teased.

Amy stopped moving and smiled coyly. "Oh no. I meant big, so big." She slid down and kissed the tip of his penis, running her tongue across it before snaking back up his body. "Erik, I love you."

"I love you."

"Come into me," she breathed, her voice heavy, sending Erik to his breaking point. He could feel her slightly shaking on him, knowing she was already feeling waves of pleasure. "Fill me…Remember, Operation Full House."

Loving when she talked like that, Erik moved into her, surprised he was able to get mostly in with one thrust with her on top. Amy cried out his name, encouraging him. Wet, warm, tight, his, all his. Yes fill her. Erik, whose mind had been so full and conflicted the past several days, was single-minded as he made love to his wife. Amy. It was all Amy. Oh, yes, and he could feel her orgasming, the constriction of her walls bringing him to climax as well. He lost control, loving when they came together, both calling out to each other, Erik glad they could be a little louder than the tent in Gabon, where quiet sex was the order of the day. He missed her cries. Amy got loud, and he loved it.

Amy slowed her movements, but Erik, thinking about Operation Full House, felt another wave of ecstasy building. He flipped her over on her back, still inside, and began pounding into her, grunting, animalistic. God, this was so good, Amy still crying out, laughing, her heels caressing his butt, hands pulling his hair.

"Yes, Erik….oh God, yes!" she groaned. "I'm coming…again…ohhh…more…now…"

"Yes, wife," he moaned, releasing into her once more, happy to feel her arrive at the same point as well once again. He pumped into her until he felt too sensitive, then pulled out. "Damn, Amy."

Amy, naked, sweaty, stunning, lie next to him nodding. "I think we're going to have a lot of fun with this project."

Erik pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "Yes, I think we will, babe."

They dozed right then and there, getting up in the early hours of the morning to turn off the television, still streaming _Bonanza_ , and lights. Despite his shifting mindset, Erik knew he now had a constant – Amy.

The next day, the table at the Wolowitz home was covered in scrapbooking supplies. The girls decided to do three pages each Saturday they got together, and Amy knew she would start with the wedding, which turned out to be quite the crazy day. She laid out the pictures she'd gotten printed on the way to Bernadette's that morning. Kauai, their engagement in Paris the previous Christmas, which she'd save for December. And the rest were Gabon, beautiful images Erik captured, to be featured in _National Geographic_ along with the film, the book, and online resources. Amy sometimes felt a bit breathless thinking about the scope of their research project and how this was only the beginning.

Refocus, she thought. Just relax with your besties and have fun.

She glanced over at her friends' pictures. Penny and Leonard's wedding, their trip to Rome with Sheldon and Rosemary, Bernadette and Howard posing silly at the beach. This was going to be a fun project.

"Holy crap, Amy," cried Penny, grabbing one of the pictures. "This is amazing."

Amy glanced over at the photo. "Yeah, that is my favorite. In fact, that is one of my favorite days ever."

"Tell us," said Bernadette, selecting her paper, pictures, and stickers for her first page. "We didn't get to hear too much while you were gone."

Amy smiled, happy to reflect on that remarkable day.

 _July 2016_

Amy listened to the morning sounds of the forest as she lie with Erik, who was still dozing next to her. She traced her fingers across the scar on his hand, the one he'd gotten on their wedding day while trying to change a tire in a cranberry bog. Shaking her head, she knew the scar would always be there, a memory of his frantic race to get to her, to the altar. And it was a good memory, one that made them laugh, a story they told the research group during their evening meal. A story they would one day tell their kids.

Erik opened his eyes and sleepily smiled at her. "Hey wife. How are you?"

"Good. Ready for a day with the chimps," she said. While Erik had been between the research site and the local village, Amy spent most of her time with Jill, learning how to observe the animals. While they'd achieved habituation, when the animals became used to the humans and sometimes even interacted, the chimps would still not approach Amy like they did Jill. And she tried not to let it bother her, Jill assuring her that this was her first time in the field, the animals could sense her apprehension, and they would grow used to each other sooner rather than later. Still, Amy couldn't help but have hurt feelings.

"Well, I'm sticking with you today," Erik said. "In fact, the next week. Then going to work with Louis some more. We stumbled across that work house using AIDS orphans, and we see a possible angle. So much going on here. This is really more than the chimps, Amy. This is Gabon. This is western Africa."

She nodded, noticing how conversation amongst the team shifted the past several days, Erik going between the human and animal aspects of their project. But Amy was happy to stay with the chimps, trying to get them used to her.

"I hope they approach me soon. Jill seems to be best friends with some of them," Amy said.

"It'll happen, baby," he yawned, starting to rise. "Let's get out there."

Early afternoon, Erik and Amy had been sitting for hours watching the local troop around a small lagoon. The chimps groomed one another, males grunted and pushed each other around for dominance, and two mothers cuddled and played with their young. Amy had gotten used to sitting still, jotting down notes on behavior from time to time, becoming part of the forest. Erik was already quite the pro, Amy sometime forgetting he was even there. She enjoyed his stealth, laughing inwardly at how he was a klutz most of the time except when in photog zone.

Amy silently watched the group for a long time, losing herself in their interactions, her mind becoming blank except for the chimps. She even lost track of Erik. They were beautiful, going about their lives. So human sometimes.

A loud snap of a branch off to the left startled Amy, and she glanced over to see Biscuit, one of the teenaged females, approaching her slowly. Amy's breath left her as she watched the primate walk over. None of them had come this close before. Biscuit came up right beside Amy, who reached out her hand, palm up, locking eyes with the animal. Biscuit reached out and graced her fingers along Amy's palm, then made some hooting sounds, and danced around in a circle before touching Amy's palm again. Amy smiled broadly. Biscuit was one of the more outgoing members of the troop, so perhaps she'd encourage the others to approach Amy as well.

Instead of running away after the interaction, Biscuit sat down next to Amy, her fingers moving up and down Amy's arm. Amy knew that she was being groomed, something that chimpanzees did socially, to establish relationships. She'd seen some of the chimps do this to Jill, and Jill returned the favor. Although it looked rather strange to someone on the outside, the mutual grooming helped with habituation.

Amy turned to Biscuit and ran her fingers along the hair on her arm, noticing the chimp seemed to smile at her. After a minute of interaction, Biscuit hooted again, looking down to study Amy's pen and notepad, then ran off to join the troop, tackling one of her sisters down by the water.

The brief encounter overwhelmed Amy, and she watched them silently for several minutes, recollecting herself. Finally, she grabbed her notebook and began to scribble frantically, trying to keep everything scientific but soon slipping into her feelings on what just happened, now understanding why a lot of Jill's field notes consisted of personal reflections and even poetry.

She filled up several pages with observations, emotions, and even drawings, glancing up to watch the troop from time to time. She'd made contact! Jill was right – she could do this!

Thirty minutes must have passed after the Biscuit encounter before she heard another snap of the brush. She looked up to see Erik sit down next to her, a huge grin on his face.

"Oh my God, I forgot you were there," laughed Amy. "I don't mean that to be rude, but…"

"No, that's a complement for an animal photographer," he chuckled, fiddling with the two large cameras he carried. "Check this out."

He scooted next to her and showed her the screen. Amy gasped, tears coming to her eyes. Erik captured the entire interaction, the most beautiful image the close-up of her and Biscuit, the chimp grazing her hand for the first time. Light fell across their faces, and both seemed to be smiling at one another.

"I'm going to make this the lead on the website for the week when I update our field study page," he said, grinning at the image. "God, you're so beautiful, Amy. See, told you they'd come around."

Amy studied Erik as he went through the photos. How had she found this wonderful man? How had she ended up here, at the edge of the world with amazing creatures? She leaned over to kiss him, and slowly their kiss became more passionate, both scooting over to be pressed together. Suddenly, a hoot sounded, making the couple jump and regard the troop. All the chimps were staring at them.

"Guess we'd better stop," laughed Erik. "The kids are watching."

In the coming days, more and more of the troop interacted with Amy, and she and Jill began to make some more detailed notes about family structure and social hierarchy, Amy finding her lab work in neurobiology and focus on behavior studies to be particularly helpful, Jill often asking questions. Amy loved learning from the chimps and her new colleague and mentor. But the time Biscuit first approached Amy would forever be one of her favorite moments. And Erik captured it perfectly.

Amy finished her story and looked up from the photograph, seeing her friends both with looks of joy on their faces.

"Ames, that is so amazing," Penny said. "You really did have the time of your life, huh?"

Amy nodded. "Yes. And because of Gabon, now I don't know what to do next. I don't know about going back to the lab…I…" she groaned. "Erik and I both are in a bit of a…confuzzled state."

Bernadette laughed. "As long as you're still in love."

"More than ever," Amy said. "I know our careers are up in the air, but we both know what we want otherwise." She told the girls about Operation Full House.

"Love the name. Who doesn't love John Stamos?" laughed Penny, choosing a sticker for her wedding page.

The girls giggled and continued to chat, working on their calendars. Amy knew changes were ahead for her and Erik, but for now, selecting the right sticker to match this paper seemed most important.

 _ **Author's Note: Welcome to my new story! A tale featuring newlyweds Amy and Erik, The Christmas Calendar Conception is nearly complete, and I will update periodically in the coming weeks before the holiday. This story is quite a bit shorter than my other two (only five chapters), but I promise romance (sometimes sweet, sometimes steamy), adventure (including some tense, scary moments), and humor.**_

 _ **If you have not read The New Beginning Experiment, I highly suggest doing so to discover how Amy arrived at this exciting point in her personal and professional life.**_

 _ **Like The True Love Stratagem, I am working in an AU quite a bit different from other fanfics and the show itself. Still, I hope you find this story engaging, and I'm excited to develop Amy and Erik's characters further. Please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **The Perfect Couple Consideration**

The Friday morning before the girls' second scrapbook Saturday, Amy awoke to find her husband already sitting up in bed, wearing his reading glasses, nose in a book. He didn't need to go to work that day, so they would be spending time together, heading out to do some gift shopping later. He didn't seem to be aware she was awake, giving her a moment to lovingly study him. She'd seen all of Erik's sides since she met him over a year and a half ago: silly, sexy, anxious, sweet, depressed, excited, terrified. And she loved all those sides, they made the man she loved a complete, complex person she still learned more about each day.

"Hey," she said softly.

He looked down at her, his bright smile spreading across his face, those shining hazel eyes lighting up. "Hi beautiful."

Amy sat up, pulled out her book, and read quietly with Erik for a while. Finally, she started to get up, but Erik grabbed her hand.

"Where are you going?"

"Just to start the day. Make some tea. We've got holiday shopping to do," she put her feet on the floor, but Erik grabbed her and yanked her back into bed.

"Excuse me, but I believe it's been at least three days since I've serviced my woman. And we have a mission," he said, looking down at her, Amy's head in his lap.

"Service your woman?" she laughed. "Well, service away!"

Amy loved morning sex, and Erik was slow and thorough this morning, his strong warm body against hers, hands playing her like an instrument. She'd often read couples could become bored with each other, but each time with Erik was something different, fun, exciting, relaxing. Afterwards, they lie for a bit longer looking at the ceiling.

"How long do you think it will take?" he asked finally.

Amy shrugged. "I don't know. I went off the pill about six weeks ago. I have a doctor's appointment the week of Christmas. I'll talk to her about fertility testing. If needed, I guess." She turned towards Erik. "I'm a biologist, but trying to conceive is new to me."

Erik laughed and nodded. "We've had good practice."

Amy smiled, and they both jumped out of bed to start the day.

After a fun day at the mall and dinner out, the couple went off to different activities that evening, Erik watching basketball, Amy reading the final draft of the addiction study article her students and herself would be submitting the next week. They'd gone through plenty of peer reviews, so Amy only found a small citation error. Glancing up at Erik, an idea occurred to her. And he'd be game – they were both usually quite horny.

Moving into their bedroom, she pulled one of his Portland Trailblazers jerseys from the closet, stripped to nothing, and put it on. It fell to her knees, so she decided to forgo panties altogether in favor of easy access. Amy regarded herself in the mirror, giggling. She'd become quite a bit more daring in the past year, and she knew Erik loved when she initiated things in a fun way. She walked out and plopped down on the couch next to him.

Erik wore jeans and a jersey for another player, and he glanced over at her briefly before looking back at the screen. "Amy, they traded that guy two years ago."

Amy rolled her eyes. Seriously, who cared? And why did he still have the jersey? Damnit, she was naked underneath!

"Should I take it off?" she asked.

Erik looked at her again, this time seeing her bare legs. A gleam was in his eyes. He turned down the volume of the game. "Yes," he said quietly, Amy recognizing that familiar desire in his voice.

Amy stood up in front of the television and pulled the jersey off over her head, now standing completely naked in front of him. He looked at her hungrily.

"Come here, babe," he breathed.

Amy walked over and knelt before him, undoing his pants and sliding them off. She moved his boxers around to reveal his growing erection and brought her mouth over it, Erik's body convulsing from her sudden move.

"Ahhh…yes, Amy," he moaned as she ran her tongue up and down, finally sucking on the tip, hands caressing him. "Amy, seriously, basketball and a blow job. Woman, I…ohhhh."

His groans were making her wet, and she grasped his base and sucked harder. The taste of his arousal enlivened her. Suddenly, Erik moved, gently guiding her head off of him, thrusting their coffee table aside, and laying her on the carpet as he moved over her, his boxers now completely off. He moved down her body to find her private area, Amy feeling excited before his mouth even found her vaginal opening. Erik never failed to get her to climax this way, and soon Amy was trusting up to his mouth as he licked around her private area, sucked on her clitoris.

"God, Erik, that is so good," she moaned, the waves of pleasure taking over completely. She laughed momentarily at the ridiculousness of their position, awkward in front of the television, the game playing softly in the background. But she loved it. This was her and Erik.

"Amy," Erik said, looking up from her. "I need…"

"Uh huh."

Erik moved up her quickly, thrusting his penis inside her, Amy grunting with the pleasure of his large member moving inside just as she was coming down off her first orgasm. Perfect timing indeed as things began to build again. Erik grabbed her and rolled over, Amy now moving on top.

"I just love when your breasts hover in my face," he moaned, his lips grazing her nipples.

And Amy loved when he talked like that, a little dirty, but still sweet. Amy brought her face in front of his. "Erik," she sighed, starting to lose words again with a second climax. "Making babies is fun."

Erik laughed at her silly comment and continued thrusting, then groaned as he filled her, Amy loving when he hardened and throbbed within her, encouraging her to grind on him more. They'd perfected the art of lovemaking, knowing what each other liked. Amy thought for a moment about a conversation from a couple months ago with someone on the research team, calling her and Erik a perfect couple. As they lie together on the living room floor, both giggling from good sex, Amy couldn't agree more.

Saturday morning, Erik drove to Louis' small production studio to continue work on their film, a smile gracing his lips at memories of his day with his wife. Reading in bed, holiday shopping, making love, basketball. Perfect.

Entering the studio, Erik felt excited to continue work on the documentary. Actually, Louis and him were working on two separate film projects, one on the chimpanzees and their struggles for survival and another on AIDS orphans, the latter a pet project of Louis, one he knew he wanted to pursue going in and team leader Jill supported. Louis' mother, from western Africa who studied abroad in Los Angeles where she met her white, California-born husband, had a sister who died of AIDS. Louis' filmmaking style focused on the everyday lives of everyday people, his previous work including the exploration of Los Angeles gangs, Alaskan dog sled racing, and a family-owned restaurant in New Orleans. But with this new film, Louis employed the same style, but definitely had a personal agenda to expose a social injustice. The raw footage and interviews with the children as well as those who used and abused the system were haunting, and Erik knew the film would get people's attention.

Today, Erik focused on one interview in particular, one he conducted himself, with a young boy of about seven who bused tables at a bar in the village in order to earn his room and board. Glancing up at the storyboard for the film gracing the wall of the office, Erik began to move around chunks of the interview as it applied to the outline of the film. He found he enjoyed the filmmaking process immensely and was grateful to Louis for allowing him the opportunity to work with him from shooting to premiere, and Louis seemed to like his style. Disney gave him the chance for video several times, including the very successful _Star Wars_ commercial, but these two films told a story, didn't advertise an amusement park. While Erik enjoyed his work at Disney, now part-time, he liked the idea of creating a film that could spark social change, especially since he saw how this young boy worked and lived first hand.

"I have a composer lined up to work on some original music for our AIDS film," said Louis, taking a drink of coffee while he studied another interview on his computer across from Erik. "He also wants to do the chimp film too, so I'd actually like to storyboard that next week so we can give him a little footage."

"When Project Gabon comes out, it's going to be amazing," said Erik, regarding Louis. The group was simultaneously releasing the book, the two films, and the _National Geographic_ article, Erik posting entries from all the team members online as they worked on their individual assignments for the project.

"So, you get Amy knocked up yet?" asked Louis, sliding his chair over to see Erik's work.

Erik began laughing. "Working on it. Enjoying the hell out of it."

"Well, just remember it could take some time," said Louis. "My brother and his wife took over a year to conceive. But they got there naturally."

Erik shrugged. "I guess my big concern is our age…"

"You're in your mid-thirties. Chill out. Don't let your anxiety creep in, Erik. It'll ruin your bedroom game," Louis laughed. "Have fun, and it'll come."

"Love the double-entendre, Lou," said Erik, shaking his head and smiling.

"Well, you both got plenty of practice in Gabon," Louis said.

"Hey, we tried to be quiet."

"Not quiet enough," Louis laughed.

"It's not like you and Anne are chaste saints, sugar bear," teased Erik.

"Watch it, Koster. Only my wife calls me that," Louis smiled. "Hey, so Amy heads back to Caltech in January. She still going to work on her addiction studies? From the sounds of it, Jill would love to have her focus on Project Gabon full time."

Erik shook his head, staring at the screen. "She's really torn, man. Especially after…well, that day."

Louis just nodded.

"I would love to see her work with Jill, become the liaison in the U.S. for the project, for conservation, for continued study. And she loved working in the field, and we can totally figure it out with kids, I know," Erik said, parroting some of the conversation he and Amy spoke of over the past several weeks. "She's so smart, so passionate about her work. And this study only added to it, made her see what she can really accomplish, not just as a scientist, but, well…"

"As a humanitarian?"

"Yes. That's perfect."

"I love Amy. And you both make a great team. You know, when you do have kids, you can do a lot of this editing from home," winked Louis. "I'd love to have you on my crew even after this, Erik. Maybe heading your own project. Headlining Cannes."

Erik smiled broadly. "Yes, I can see Amy and I on the red carpet, the reporters asking her what she's wearing."

"They ask who you're wearing," corrected Louis. "Anne was asked that a couple of times at Sundance a few years ago. And she bought the dress for $75 at Macy's."

Erik laughed, looking forward to the day their films would premiere, but for now, they needed to be edited. Both Erik and Louis turned their attentions back to the interviews, delving once again into the world of Gabon, filled with both beauty and suffering.

Across town, Penny organized snacks and drinks for her day working on the scrapbook calendars with the girls. She left the food on the kitchen island to avoid an accident, and began spreading out her project on the table, looking at her focus for the day.

The first three months of the year were her and Leonard's wedding, so now she wanted to do pictures of their honeymoon in Maui. As she browsed through the photos, she wished she had some more shots to choose from, but alas, her and Leonard didn't leave their room a whole lot. She smiled at the memories, her and Leonard, finally married, exploring each other as husband and wife. Soon they would be married for a year, which shocked Penny, thinking how time flies.

Soon the girls were over, and they began to gossip, first discussing the latest news from Sheldon, but soon moving on to hear about each others' plans for the holidays. Erik had secured Christmas day passes for Disneyland for Leonard, Penny, Howard, and Bernadette, and even booked Christmas dinner at the Blue Bayou. They talked about Laura and Raj heading to India for the holidays, wondering when that couple would get married. Bernadette laughed when talking about decorating the house for both Hanukah and Christmas, and Amy revealed her and Erik were getting their Christmas tree sometime next week, their first as a couple.

"It'll be nice to get a Christmas tree this year," said Penny. "We were on our honeymoon last Christmas."

"Yeah, this will be our first Christmas at home," smiled Amy, browsing through the stickers in front of her. "Paris was amazing and romantic, but being home with Erik will be wonderful. Hot cocoa and stocking stuffers and…well, I did buy some naughty Mrs. Claus lingerie." She giggled, making Penny smile. She enjoyed silly and horny Amy far more than desperate and sex-starved. Penny could relate to Amy better once she began seeing Erik.

"Oohhh, Howie and I have done the whole Santa and Mrs. thing. So much fun," said Bernadette.

"Howard would make a rather scrawny Santa," laughed Penny. "He's more like an elf."

"Oh, you hush," said Bernadette, throwing a glue stick at her friend. She then glanced down at one of Amy's photos and gasped. "Wow, who's the hottie with a naughty body?"

Penny snatched up the photo. "Holy crap, that guy is gorgeous. Who is he?"

Amy looked at the picture, one of several men, including Erik, from the research team, posing with a soccer ball. "You guys know Erik. I married him!" she teased.

"Um, yeah, Erik's cute and all, but tell us about the dude with the arms," said Penny.

Amy began to laugh. "That's Khalid, the political scientist on the team. He's from Jordan but went to school and works at Cambridge."

"Ooohhh, does he have a nice British accent to go along with the hot bod?" asked Bernadette.

Amy began to laugh hard. "Why yes he does," she paused for a moment. "We had a little bit of a soap opera around camp involving him and…"

"You?!" gasped Penny, joking. "Or you, him, and Erik? Oh my, Amy, how things have changed since I met you. Kinky lingerie, threesomes…"

"Jesus, Penny," said Amy, turning red but still giggling. "Lingerie yes, threesome no. Khalid and Cassidy became an item. She's that sweet sociologist I told you about."

"The little redhead," asked Bernadette.

"Yes. And since our communication with the outside world cut out often, they became the focus entertainment," Amy began.

 _August 2016_

Amy sat at one of the outside tables under the tarp of the research camp, working on her laptop, glad for a day to just sit and work, catching up on things from back home. Anne ordered her, in her firm nurse voice, to stay out of the field for at least two days in order to recover. Amy contracted some sort of rash on her right arm, and since she was allergic to many different antibiotics, Anne concocted her own treatment, reminding Amy of an old apothecary. Jill assured Amy she would heal quickly, everyone being attacked by the forest at some point or another. Now, Amy found herself proofing her recent article, her entire right arm covered in Anne's treatment.

Amy felt glad for the little break. Although she enjoyed observing the chimpanzees and interacting with them more and more, she did need to connect with her students Mindy and Charlie on their article on the spring addiction studies. The students had done a nice job with the methodology and results sections, and now Amy worked through the implications. Not for the first time Amy became troubled by the study they conducted. While the research was sound, methods solid, Amy couldn't stop thinking about the chimpanzees they used in her lab, comparing them to the ones she saw in the field. Closed cages versus open spaces, the chimps of the troop they studied playing around the lagoon.

Amy shook her head, refocusing on the article. She'd always known using animals in her research made others raise an eyebrow at her ethics, but she'd been blinded by the science, the goals of her study and not the participants. Finding the answer. Now, the more time she spent with the animals in their natural habitat, the more she felt her morality shifting. While she knew what her next research study needed to focus on, she was no longer sure her methods were ethical. Sure, they were fine for the university and ethics committee. But what about the guilt in her own heart, her ever-increasing love for the chimpanzee troop.

The camp was quiet, the only other people present Joseph, the writer from _National Geographic_ , lounging in the hammock, once reading but now dozing, and Cassidy, who remained in her tent. Erik left an hour ago to pick up new supplies for the camp from the village, Khalid riding along. Amy sighed, and continued to write, hoping to e-mail her students back a nice draft by the afternoon.

Cassidy suddenly emerged from her tent and sat across from Amy.

"Hey Amy," she said, her Minnesota accent shining through. "Can I talk to you?"

Amy glanced up at the younger women. Cassidy, in her mid-twenties, was a delight. Smart, sweet, funny. And from what Erik said from their time in the local villages working on human aspect of the study, a hardnose for research with a compassionate heart. Amy knew Cassidy was only at the beginning of a successful career.

Closing her laptop to give Cassidy her full attention, Amy said, "What's up?"

Cassidy glanced down, studying the table in front of her. "Okay, so I need some advice."

"Okay."

"But you can't tell anyone. Please."

"Um…okay," said Amy, her curiosity piqued.

"So, you know Khalid and I have been getting…close," Cassidy began slowly.

Amy smiled and nodded. When the research team met in Kauai the previous spring, she saw the two young people obviously flirting, and they just continued upon reaching Gabon. Playful teasing, sitting close together, walks alone. One day, Amy and Erik went for a walk along one of the park's paths, chatting away, and spotted them down by the creek in a passionate make out session. The Kosters quietly moved on.

"Yes, I think everyone has noticed, Cass," laughed Amy.

Cassidy sighed. "Yeah, well, he's just so wonderful. He's so nice and sweet."

Amy nodded. Khalid was very nice, always willing to help out. He owned a gentle disposition.

"And he's so smart."

Amy nodded again. Khalid had a combination of both worldly and book knowledge. He argued well and seemed deeply interested and truly passionate about the way the world worked. Amy wished Sheldon could meet Khalid, knowing he'd enjoy debating with the young man. Amy smiled at the thought, knowing Sheldon would probably lose said debate with Khalid.

"And good God is he sexy. I mean really, those abs."

Amy nodded enthusiastically. Khalid's abs had been the talk of the camp with all of the women from time to time. She didn't mention it to Cassidy, but two weeks before, as Jill, Amy, and botanist Karen sat down with the chimp troop for the day, Khalid's abs became the central topic of conversation for at least fifteen minutes.

"So, last night he was in my tent and we were talking and…um, some other things," Cassidy began. "It was getting late so he was going to leave, but I wanted him to stay, so I suggested playing cards."

Cards had become a huge past time around camp. Amy had several games of rummy going with different team members.

Cassidy continued. "So, he said let's make it interesting. And I'm like okay. And he said, let's play strip poker. And of course I agree, because I'm good at poker and…well…those abs."

Amy could see where this was going.

"So, I swear he was losing on purpose at first, and then, when he's just in his boxers, he starts winning, and then I'm naked…and then he is…and we…we…we did it. Like, um, twice."

Amy smiled, completely unsurprised.

Cassidy reached over and put her hand on top of Amy's. "And it was soooo good. Like, okay, so I know I'm not totally experienced. Like two guys during undergrad and my first time prom night in high school. Well, you know."

Amy didn't, but she encouraged Cassidy to continue.

"But the thing is, I think I have real feelings for Khalid. But then I think I don't. Like, how much of this is being on this adventure, in the romance of the jungle. If we were just at the university together, working, would we even be into each other."

Amy understood Cassidy's debate, even though she herself never experienced it. Her first relationship with Sheldon had been more of a friendship in disguise, and her second romance with Erik, which spiraled from hot and heavy to commitment to hot and heavy committed marriage remained her only experience. And having found her true love in Erik, she intended to keep him the end game.

"I understand Cassidy, but I honestly don't have a lot of experience with men…" Amy began.

Cassidy sighed. "But I see you with Erik. And you two are great team, working together, helping each other. And you laugh all the time. I can hear you guys in your tent at night, laughing."

Amy blushed slightly. What else could people hear?

"You and Erik are relationship goals. A perfect couple. Everyone else here totally thinks so too. You know how we all talk about each other, no Netflix and all," Cassidy laughed.

Relationship goals? Perfect couple? Amy never thought before how other people viewed her and Erik's relationship. She felt happy knowing people could see their happiness.

"So what should I do, Amy?" asked Cassidy.

Amy studied the younger woman. Cassidy was actually asking Amy Farrah Fowler-Koster's advice in how to deal with a romantic relationship. Never in a million years did Amy think she would be asked advice on matters of the heart. She recalled years of listening to Penny and Bernadette, trying to glean information from them, but to be asked to dispense it seemed ridiculous. Amy still considered herself the awkward, dour neurobiologist, but apparently that was no longer the image she projected.

Amy burst out laughing.

"What?" asked Cassidy.

"It's just…I've never been asked to give relationship advice before," said Amy, wiping tears from her eyes, trying to recover in order to help her friend.

"Seriously?" asked Cassidy. "You just seem so natural. You and Erik are, well, yummy."

Amy began to laugh again at Cassidy and the way she described things.

"Well, I'll give you the advice I got from a t-shirt in Disneyland that led me to pursuing my relationship with Erik: follow your heart," said Amy. "I was taking a break from my boyfriend, since our relationship seemed to be headed nowhere, and ran into Erik. We got to be friends and got closer and…well, it just felt right with him." Amy thought back to their first kiss at Disneyland and the moment in the gift shop after, where she made the decision to dissolve the Relationship Agreement with Sheldon and pursue a life with Erik. Best decision ever, she thought wistfully, thinking of the past year and all the amazing things that happened, Erik as the centerpiece. "Well, you don't know what's going to happen, but sometimes you need to slip outside your comfort zone, take a risk. It's hard for me as a scientist to say this, but follow your heart instead of your head. If you and Khalid are meant to be after Gabon, then it'll happen. If not, well, you had fun here, right?"

Cassidy nodded. "You're right. And holy shit was it fun." She began to giggle. "And those abs! Thanks, Amy. I'm going for it. And if it doesn't work out, at least I have memories of great sex."

"In the jungle," added Amy as the younger woman quickly hugged her then slipped away to her tent.

Early afternoon, Amy once again closed her laptop and moved into her own tent to lie down for a nap. She studied her arm, noticing the rash to have dissipated a bit. She was snuggling in when she heard the Jeep pull up. Soon, Erik entered the tent and flopped down beside her.

"Damn, it's hot today," he said, throwing his dog-eared Boba Fett baseball cap across the tent, Amy wishing he'd get a new one. Maybe that hat would somehow end up in the garbage. Hmmm… "How's the arm?"

"Doing better," she said, leaning over to kiss him. "About to take a nap."

"I'll join you," he said. "Busy day shooting with Louis tomorrow. Have an interview set up." He yawned. "Napping in the afternoon with the wife sounds like a great idea." He cuddled into her, but suddenly sat up. "Oh, do I have a juicy bit of gossip for you."

Amy sat up too. "I have gossip too!"

"Mine's better."

"Bet not."

"Okay, what's yours and then we'll judge."

"Well," began Amy. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone…"

"Husbands don't count as anyone," smiled Erik. "Tell!"

"Cassidy and Khalid slept together last night."

She saw Erik's face fall. "That was my gossip. Khalid told me on our drive."

"Strip poker?"

"Yup."

Amy laughed. "Well, we have such as small group here, we're bound to have the same gossip." She paused. "Cassidy asked me for advice. Me! Can you believe it? Dishing out relationship advice."

Erik began to laugh. "Khalid did the same. Says you and I look like we know what we're doing." He shook his head and laughed dramatically. "Fools."

He lay back down with his wife, Amy loving his body next to hers as they lounged in the warm afternoon.

"I just told the kid to go with it. You know how we did," said Erik. "I told him I don't know much about love. Just been in two relationships. But, well, with you Amy, I just felt we clicked, and I don't think that happens often."

"I told Cass the same thing," said Amy. "It just feels strange to have people ask me for relationship advice."

Erik laughed. "We were meant to be, Amy. You know that, right? Two people with difficult pasts, needing support, love, then boom, you tackle my dog at the park. And now…well, now we're married, a team. Forever."

"Cass says we are relationship goals," said Amy, still trying to process what that meant.

"Well, I wish Khalid and Cass as much happiness as we have," Erik said, yawning, Amy sensing his sleepiness and felt her own come back. "Although he's worried she only wants him for his abs."

Amy bit her lip, trying to stifle a giggle.

"Oh my God, Amy," said Penny after she'd finished her story. "Those two sound so adorable. Are they still together?"

"Yes," said Amy, happy to report that the romance continued. "She actually moved to England for now, teaching part-time at Cambridge and working on her doctorate. And it's great too because their work on Project Gabon was so connected."

"Amy, you are totally qualified to give relationship advice," said Bernadette, studied her finished page for April. "You were with Sheldon for five years…"

Penny began to laugh, but Amy smiled, thinking about where Sheldon was at now both personally and professionally.

"And you and Erik really are relationship goals," Bernadette continued. "You're so different but also have a lot in common. You're so _Jerry Maguire_." She broke down laughing. "You complete him. And vice versa."

Amy just smiled, and studied her page for May. "Well, I'm not going into the marriage counseling business anytime soon," she said. Or maybe even back to the university, she thought.

The girls continued their work, enjoying their Saturday.

Later that week, Erik had a day off, so he and Amy set out to get their Christmas tree and begin decorating their apartment. They drove out to a u-cut tree farm, paid the proprietor, and drove as far out as the road went, before heading out on foot with the saw to find the perfect tree. Of course an argument ensued on the size of the tree, Erik wanting something large to dominate the room, Amy wanting smaller. They found the perfect tree, not too big, but bushy. Working together to cut it down, they tied it to the roof of Amy's car, Erik refusing to drive the Mustang to avoid getting pine needles and sap inside.

Starting back toward the main road, the couple heard a sliding sound and turned to see the tree lying in the road behind the car. After retying the tree twice without success, Erik began to wonder why he, of passing intelligence, and Amy, who was a genius, could not figure out how to get their Christmas tree home. Of course the third time was the charm, and they now bounced around their living room, decorating the tree, Christmas music playing in the background.

Amy had a beautiful collection of Victorian Christmas ornaments while Erik had been buying different Disney ones since he began working for the company. Their tree became a strange blending of Goofy and Dickens.

"I love these stockings you ordered. Justin do the embroidery?" Amy asked, hanging up their Mickey and Minnie stockings on the mantel.

"Yeah," he said as he hung up lights in their window. "Oh, got one for Honeybee yesterday."

He ran to a bag he'd placed on the chair in the kitchen and brought it over. The stocking was shaped like a dog bone and featured Pluto. Amy smiled and added it next to theirs. Finally, the couple stood back to admire their work. The apartment looked very festive, a blending of different Christmas decorations, symbolizing the blending of their lives. Erik smiled broadly – his and Amy's first Christmas tree. The first of many.

He went over to their music collection and pulled out his old Boys II Men Christmas CD. Putting the disc on and turning off all the lights except for the tree and windows, he pulled Amy to him, holding her tight as they danced slowly to the soft R&B. She felt so good in his arms, his amazing wife. Closing his eyes and nuzzling into her hair, he felt this was a perfect moment, one he'd thought of when he first met and been entranced by Amy. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at their stockings on the mantel. He hoped next Christmas there might be another stocking to add.

 _ **Author's Note: Next time, Amy reflects on a terrifying moment that shifted her world view.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Please recommend/follow/favorite/review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **The Laboratory Determination**

On the third scrapbook Saturday, the girls met at the Fowler-Koster residence, Erik working at Disneyland that day, getting photos of happy families enjoying the holiday cheer. Bernadette arrived first, a plate of fudge in hand, happily seeing Amy made a variety of cookies, including Meemaw's recipe, and peanut brittle, a recipe Bernadette needed to remember to ask for, a specialty of Erik's mom. Of course, Howard would not be able to partake, but that would leave more for her.

As Amy set up the table for their scrapbooking, Bernadette looked at the couple's holiday decorations, smiling at the blending of Disney and Victorian England. Her gaze fell upon a framed photo on their bookshelf, one of the entire group at their June wedding along the Washington coast. Seeing Sheldon, his arm draped around Rosemary, Bernadette suddenly wished she could give him a big hug, not something she ever really wanted to give Sheldon, him being an ass the majority of the time. However, his unusual phone call to her in August saved her marriage to Howard, reconnecting them more intimately than before, and for that she was grateful.

The front door suddenly opened, and the women turned around to see Erik pulling out his key, walking into the apartment.

"Erik, get out!" screamed Amy.

Erik jumped at Amy's words. "Oh yeah…sorry." He stepped back outside the door, but kept it open a crack. Bernadette laughed at the ridiculousness of the couple.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

"Forgot my other lens," he said. "Hey Bernadette!"

"Hi Erik," Bernadette giggled.

Amy walked into the couple's spare room/office and came out with a rather large camera lens. She handed it to Erik through crack in the door, leaned out to kiss him, then closed and locked it.

Amy turned to Bernadette, rolling her eyes and sighing. "Men." She returned to the table.

Bernadette shook her head, remembering the Amy she met years ago, comparing her to the one today. Incredibly awkward to still awkward, but someone Bernadette could actually consider a true friend, one who was a little more worldly, a little more open, not clingy or a pushover like she'd been for years. Of course, Amy was even more different after returning from Gabon. She and Erik both were. While Bernadette knew about the Kosters' Operation Full House, she felt something else gnawed at the couple. While Amy told them stories of Gabon over the past few weeks, she continually referenced reconsidering her research, a huge move since Bernadette knew Amy now pursued tenure.

A knock sounded and soon Penny joined them, bearing wine. After pouring the glasses, the girls sat down and began work. Bernadette immediately noticed Amy had forsaken the wine in favor of a glass of soda. Precaution or had her and Erik succeeded? The afternoon passed without Amy mentioning any hints towards pregnancy, so Bernadette concluded Amy was just being careful. Watching Amy throughout the day, Bernadette again marveled at the changes in her. Empowered, yet uncertain. She wondered what was to come for her friend.

Midweek, Raj found himself sitting across from Amy in the Caltech cafeteria, the neurobiologist having joined the three men for a morning tea and muffin, set to check out her lab later in the day. Having not been around Amy in person for quite some time, they filled her in on their recent projects.

"Well it is strange to be back here," said Amy, picking at her half-eaten muffin. She sighed. "I'm having second thoughts about returning to my research. Well, second thoughts about my past research too."

"Didn't you just submit that article?" asked Leonard.

"Yes…but…I don't know," Amy said, Raj noticing her seeming distant. She looked up at them. "Want to come to the lab with me?"

"Sure," the men said in unison, and they headed toward the neurobiology labs.

"So Kripke and Sheldon are in a Twitter war again," said Howard, scrolling through his phone while walking. "I think Sheldon will…"

"Amy, are you okay?" asked Raj, stopping to look at her.

Amy leaned against the wall, one hand on her head, the other on her stomach. "I don't think that muffin settled well with me," she said. She tossed her lab keys to Raj and dashed off to the restroom. "Meet you guys at my lab."

The men entered Amy's lab, turning on the lights, looking around. Everything was neat and tidy, Amy's students having kept things in prime condition. Raj smiled at the framed photo of Patricia the chimpanzee, remembering the day he met Erik, who'd brought the gift to his future wife. Erik made a nice addition to their group of friends, and they'd resumed their usual gaming nights, glad to have a fourth person again with Sheldon's schedule now quite erratic.

Messing around with the beakers and microscopes, Raj looked toward the lab door worried. "I hope Amy isn't getting sick. She loves the holidays and that would be a bummer for both her and Erik."

"She's probably just not used to the university food," laughed Howard. "She needs to build up an immunity again."

Amy returned to them looking quite a bit better. "Sorry. Think it was the muffin." She looked around the lab. "Wow, it just feels strange being back here."

"The place looks great," said Leonard. "You have a nice group of students. What's your next research study?"

"I don't know!" cried Amy, sounding exasperated, surprising the group. Everyone pulled up stools to the counter, and Amy put her head in her hands. "I don't think I can continue research how…with…well, with the animals."

"Amy, Caltech gets the special licenses from the government to do the testing," assured Leonard. "Everything is legal and sound."

"Yes, I know, but I…I saw how they live. And thinking how they live here…what we do to them…and…that day," she stopped, studying the counter.

"What day?" asked Raj. "Amy, did something happen in Gabon?"

Amy nodded.

 _September 2016_

Amy smiled out the window of the SUV, watching the world go by. Louis and Joseph sat in the front, Louis driving, while Khalid sat across from her, talking away to the journalist about a shared love of soccer. The three men planned to meet with a developer in a nearby village who was planning affordable housing for local residents, small farms and such. Amy hadn't been out of the forest in weeks and decided to tag along. Now early afternoon, the group headed back to the camp, taking an old logging road into the jungle, hoping to catch a glimpse of some animals.

"So Amy, you thinking about going into zoology after this?" asked Joseph. "Jill told me that…"

His voice faded away, and Louis slowed the car down. Amy glanced around the seat toward the windshield to see several men standing in the road ahead of them. She noticed Khalid looking out his window and saw men there as well. The car came to a stop, and both her and Khalid turned around to see people emerging into the road behind them.

"Shit," she heard Louis say. "Hunters."

"Don't look, Amy," breathed Joseph.

But it was too late. Only a couple yards from where she looked out the window were several cages, younger chimpanzees inside, some frantically crying, gripping the bars, others lying in a miserable state. A wheelbarrow sat near the cage, a couple of dead chimpanzees inside, all adults. Fixating on the wheelbarrow, Amy felt her heart almost stop. Her gaze shifted up to a shirtless, barrel-chested white man standing beside the cages, rifle slung across his back. He stared right back at her.

"Poaching operation," Joseph whispered. "They kill the chimps for bush meat, usually the older ones so they can capture the little ones for the black market."

The men were moving in from all sides, a group of mixed ethnicities, all holding some firearm, a couple with crossbows.

"Okay, we need to take care of this," said Louis. He emerged from the car along with Joseph, approaching the men in front, speaking rapidly in French and switching to another language Amy didn't recognize, perhaps a tribal tongue, Amy remembering half of Louis' family came from western Africa.

Unable to take her eyes off the dead chimpanzees, several things occurred to Amy over the course of a few seconds.

First, Amy realized she was the only woman around. The sudden thought terrified her. Second, she thought about the numerous weapons within their vehicle: a pistol in the seat pocket, a rifle in the storage space beneath her feet, a machete mounted on the seat in front of her, an ever useful tool when navigating the forest. Flight would not be an option – they would need to fight. Amy felt her adrenaline beginning to rise, the blood pumping in her ears, the sound almost overpowering the voices of Louis and the hunters, who seemed to be in an escalating argument.

Her final thought went to Erik. What if something happened to her? What would happen to him? He'd lost Aurora in such a horrible way, would he lose his wife as well?

"They won't hurt us," came Khalid's shaking voice, small beside her. "They won't kill us. It would cause an international incident."

Amy looked over and saw he had the pistol in his lap. She discretely pulled the other one from her seat pocket with one hand while taking Khalid's hand with the other, entwining their fingers. He was shaking but seemed to calm a bit under her touch.

Amy looked again at the chimps, wondering if any that she worked with were once babies in cages, looking at their dead mothers who were soon to be bush meat. Her heart continued to knock in her chest as she listened to the men talking. How had she ended up here, in the middle of a tropical forest, a gun in her lap? Just a year ago she was happily at Caltech, reveling in the new funds she'd received for her research, moving in with Erik. Two years ago, she'd sat eating takeout in Sheldon and Leonard's living room, laughing with her friends. Now she sat along a secluded jungle road, witnessing human nature at its worst, sick to her stomach about her possible participation in it, terrified about what these men might do to her and her friends.

Talking stopped and Louis and Joseph reentered the car, Louis turning the SUV back on and flipping the car around rather roughly, speeding back the way they came. He drove almost dangerously fast, the car bumping violently over the rough road. Khalid still gripped Amy's hand tightly.

After a few minutes of silence, Amy finally spoke, "What happened?"

"They are an illegal poaching group. From the looks of it, an international black market conglomerate," said Louis. "I simply told them we are ecotourists and promised not to expose them. I told them I was your guide. By the way, Joseph is your husband, Khalid a guide-in-training."

"Hey wife," laughed Joseph nervously.

Amy also laughed nervously but then felt angry. "God, I wish we could do something. Put their faces up for all the world to see."

Louis glanced in the rearview mirror at Amy. "Oh we will."

"What?"

"I have three cameras rigged to this car, one mounted on the seat behind you, the other two built into the outside mirrors," he said. "When I did the documentary on L.A. gangs, I learned this trick. No audio, but the visual should do."

"I didn't think we'd run across poachers," said Joseph. "Gabon seems to be doing better than some other countries in keeping things in check. Still, the forests are dense and people are careful.

"We'll get some footage to the local authorities before plastering their faces all over the big screen," said Louis, his voice triumphant. "Assholes."

Amy nodded, knowing assholes to be too mild a word for the criminals. She felt an almost euphoric elation that the poachers would be exposed for their crimes. Then dizziness took over, the magnitude of experiencing so many extreme emotions in such a short time now taking its toll.

The group took twice as long to return to camp as originally planned, since they needed to back track. When they pulled up, she saw Erik emerge from their tent, his usual smile growing as he walked toward her. She leaped out of the car and ran toward him, crashing into him, tears finally starting to fall, her whole body shivering against him. She felt a sudden weakness overtake her and an intense relief at being in his arms. She looked back to see Khalid emerge from the back seat of the SUV, looking distraught, leaning against the vehicle. Cassidy approached him.

Soon, the entire camp learned of what happened, Louis, ever the storyteller, pulling out the hidden cameras and plugging them into the nearest laptop. Throughout the story, Amy watched Erik's face continue to fall until she saw her husband look as sick as he did during one of his anxiety attacks.

Camp activity resumed like normal, and that evening, Amy let all her emotions gush out to the increasingly quiet Erik as they lay in bed. The dead chimpanzees, the black market of animal trade, the policies surrounding animal research, and the blind eye she knew the research community took, including herself. These were endangered animals, cousins to humanity. She was soon up, pacing around the tent, processing things aloud, Erik watching her in the dark. By the time she laid back down and drifted off, she realized he hadn't spoken at all.

The next day, Amy and Erik walked out to the lagoon to see the troop, resuming her observations, Jill already out there early morning with her own husband, who was going to be sketching for the day. Erik still remained quiet, which worried Amy. One thing about them, from the very first day they met, was their connection, their ongoing conversation about everything. She stopped mid-path, forcing him to stop as well.

"Erik, everything is okay. I'm okay. I'm here," she said firmly.

He looked at her, the intensity of his hazel eyes piercing her. He suddenly grabbed her shoulders and spoke quickly. "Jesus Christ, Amy, you could have been killed! They could have raped you and murdered you and…and…if I had lost you, I wouldn't be able…just…good God." He sunk to the ground in front of her, now sobbing.

Amy sat in the middle of the path with him, and the couple wrapped their arms around each other. "Erik, that didn't happen. And…"

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Ever," he cried into her hair.

"Okay, that won't work," she said softly. "It's going…"

"I lost Aurora. I can't lose you, Amy. I can't," he whispered.

Amy began to cry as well, thinking about Erik's pain. "Erik," she finally said. "If we're going to be a globetrotting adventure couple, we're going to encounter dangerous things. But I promise, we'll always find our way back to each other."

She felt Erik nod slowly.

"And you need to let me out of your sight. I'm not peeing in front of you. We're not at that point in our relationship," she said.

Erik laughed and pulled away. "Not yet. But give it a few years." He looked at her and smiled sadly. "Okay, I know we need to live our lives and sometimes things happen, but…well…I don't think I could live without you, Amy. You're a part of my soul now."

Amy wrapped him in her arms again, tears flowing at his words. They stayed on the ground like that for several more minutes before continuing to the lagoon.

Amy finished her story and looked up at Leonard, Raj, and Howard, all wide-eyed.

"Holy shit, Amy," said Leonard.

"That's terrifying," said Raj.

Amy just nodded.

"Wow, honestly Amy, who would have ever thought Sheldon's doormat girlfriend would be in the jungle ready to go all Rambo on some poachers' asses," laughed Howard.

Amy and the others looked at him.

"Howard," Amy said. "That's not funny. You have no idea what the hell you're talking about, so shut up."

Leonard and Raj both smiled as Howard looked down, ashamed.

"So, you're not coming back to Caltech?" asked Raj.

Amy looked off in the distance for a moment, coming to the realization she'd made her decision about work already, weeks ago.

"No," she said with finality. "I'll still teach the courses I committed to and advise the students I currently chair, but no research here. No tenure. I have set up to work with the local zoo and also head down to San Diego once a week to work on their conservation projects. A lot of neurobiologists work in zoology, behavior studies, and I have a unique and valuable perspective."

"And Erik thinks so too?" asked Leonard.

"Yes, he's excited. Both of us are on new paths," she said, then smiled. "But we're getting there together."

The men smiled as Amy guided them out of the lab, turning off the light, and walking with them to their own offices.

Across town, at Louis' studio, Erik studied the footage of the poachers. Watching the silent video, knowing Amy sat just feet away from the camera capturing those images, made him sick to his stomach. Glancing up at the storyboard of the chimpanzee movie that he and Louis had worked on, he felt this footage would be good with voice overs with everyone present at the scene. Amy was set to come in the following week to record while Khalid and Joseph already sent over MP3s.

He knew Amy was at Caltech today visiting her lab as well as their friends. He also knew Amy was not going back to her addiction research, even though she said she was undecided, and he couldn't be prouder. She'd fell in love with working in the field, and Erik had never seen her so alive, so dedicated. Sure, her excitement about her work, her intelligence, first attracted him to her, but now she seemed driven in a way that was contagious to him. She wanted to use her work to make change, and although she abandoned the idea of tenure, she was using that brilliant mind to make the world better. And she was his wife now, and honestly, her drive just made her hotter than he already found her.

Erik still needed to work out the idea of almost losing her. He'd resumed seeing a counselor, every other week, talking about his continued struggle with anxiety. But overall, his outlook on life, on everything, continued to be better than it had since his college years, and he had his wife, his friends, his family, and his new work to thank. He'd shared at his last session he and Amy's pursuit at a family, rambling about his concern about his anxiety affecting his parenting, wanting to be a good dad, reflecting on his own father. His therapist kindly laughed, assuring him parenting in general caused anxiety, he and Amy shared a deep love that would support a child, and finally, to just take a deep breath and enjoy the ride.

Glancing at the clock, he realized he needed to leave soon in order to beat traffic to pick up Amy's Christmas gift. Although he felt pretty sure nothing would top last year's engagement in Paris, he wanted to get her something special for their first Christmas as husband and wife. Saying good-bye to Louis, he hit the road.

Amy arrived home early evening, carrying a bag filled with some holiday purchases. After leaving Caltech, she met Penny and Bernadette for a late lunch near their company and stopped at a couple of stores on the way home. She felt exhausted, even though the day had been mostly relaxing, fun activities.

She opened the door to their apartment to a rather strange sight. Erik lay on the floor, his head under the Christmas tree, him only visible from the chest down. Honeybee lay under the tree with him. Loud rap music came from their speakers.

"Um, Erik?" Amy asked loudly over the music.

"Oh, hey babe," came his voice from under the tree.

Amy walked over to turn down the speakers before laying on the floor next to her husband, her head now under the tree as well. She looked over to see the camera plastered to his face, clicking away as he took pictures. He stopped and leaned over to kiss her.

"Just wanted to get a different perspective of the tree, something to play around with on Photoshop," he said as Honeybee crawled across him to lay next to Amy. "Amy, today was the best. I got your Christmas gift and when I got home, I found out Kanye dropped a surprise Christmas album. Of course, I downloaded it right away, and I'm planning my next karaoke performance."

Amy grinned and rolled her eyes dramatically at Erik. While he loved hip hop, Kanye in particular, Amy never warmed up to the genre. Still, he put up with her Neil Diamond obsession, so she half listened to rap. She was a supportive wife, after all.

"Can we turn it off in a bit?" she asked. "Not that I don't love Kanye…"

"Um, you don't," laughed Erik.

"But I bought a book of modern Christmas carols for the harp, and I'd love to play," she finished.

"And I would love to listen," he said, again snapping a few photos. "Does it have 'All I Want for Christmas is You'?"

"I think so."

"I love that song. You'll sing along?"

"Not as good as Mariah," giggled Amy.

"Better, baby. Better. How was Caltech?"

"Okay," she paused. "Going back made me feel like I'm making the right decision with the research."

"You are, Amy. You feel it in your gut?"

"Yes."

"Then you are," he said, turning to look at her. He had pine needles in his blonde hair. Hmmm…he'd probably smell like the Christmas tree later, like the outdoors, but not dirty, fragrant and sexy. Someone needed to investigate that as a cologne fragrance.

"I'm tired," she said suddenly, feeling sleepiness take over.

"Hey, I'll make dinner, you lay on the couch and watch cheesy holiday movies," Erik said. "Making a career altering decision is exhausting."

The couple moved out from under the tree, and Amy curled up on the couch under a blanket, Honeybee joining her. She listened to Erik work in the kitchen while half-watching some Hallmark movie starring Candace Cameron-Bure. The actress made her smile, Amy remembering her from _Full House_ and thinking of her and Erik's operation. She drifted in and out, comfortable in the warmth of their home and happy with her career decision.

 _ **Author's Note: Damn, I can't believe we have to wait a whole year before the surprise release of Kanye West's Christmas album.**_

 _ **In the next chapter, Amy and Erik make a life-altering decision while under the gaze of dangerous predators.**_

 _ **Hope you are enjoying the story. Please share your thoughts. Take care!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The Lioness Entrapment**

On the final scrapbook Saturday, Amy, Penny, and Bernadette put the finishing touches on their calendars, once again at the Wolowitz home. Amy smiled at the December page, photos of their engagement trip to Paris looking back at her. She couldn't believe that next week would be a year since then. She shook her head – time sure moved quickly.

"So, do you think Raj and Laura will come back from India engaged?" asked Penny as she worked on her own December page featuring her and Leonard's wedding.

"I know they've talked openly about it," explained Bernadette. "Two weeks visiting his mom and dad will certainly fill Laura in on what to expect."

"He's bringing Cinnamon over Tuesday," said Amy. "I'm expecting all her things to take up our extra bedroom." She laughed. "I always think we're spoiling Honeybee, then I remember Cinnamon."

"Well, Honeybee will need to take a backseat when baby Koster arrives," winked Penny.

"I read dogs can be very protective of babies," said Bernadette. "Honeybee will be like that, I'm sure. She's so sweet."

"And sometimes insane," laughed Amy. "But I owe her everything." She paused, looking at when Christmas was in 2017, adding the numbers to the calendar. "Laura's dogs need a yard, so they're staying with her parents in Coronado. I bet they'll miss Cinnamon."

"Leonard and I talked about getting a dog. Or a cat," said Penny. "Practice for kids, I guess. But I think I'd rather just have kids. We might start our own Operation Full House. Make it a New Year's Resolution. I think…I think I'm ready."

"Hey, come up with your own operation name," teased Amy. "How about Operation Baby."

"Um, that's not very creative, Amy," laughed Penny.

"I'm the scientist, Erik is the artist. Ask him," said Amy, smiling, remembering the night they decided to start a family.

"Hey, I'm an artist too. An actress," argued Penny.

"You're a pharma girl," corrected Bernadette. "A well-paid one too." She paused. "Are you thinking about trying acting again?"

Penny shrugged. "I like the way things are, and if we have a kid…" She turned to Amy. "How did you and Erik decide?"

"Well, Luc and the lionesses helped us out," Amy said.

"What?" the girls said in unison.

"During our last couple of weeks in Gabon, we had, well, an interesting encounter," said Amy.

"Not more poachers," asked Penny wide-eyed.

"Oh no," laughed Amy. "But we did get trapped by some predators."

 _October 2016_

Erik and Amy waited at the camp early morning for Luc to pick them up. The young man, in his early twenties, survived difficult teen years as an AIDS orphan and now ran eco-tours as part of a larger tour company out of England. Erik got to know him through the work on the film, and the two became friends, Luc and his young wife even hosting the couple for dinner a few weeks ago. Today, Erik hired Luc to take him and Amy out on a tour, show them parts of the bush they hadn't been to yet. Luc mentioned knowing where some gorillas were, and Amy hoped to get a glimpse of the majestic beasts.

Luc's Jeep pulled up, and the couple hopped in.

"Hey beautiful," Luc smiled at Amy, always the flirt. "Oh, and you…" he darkened his eyes at Erik, then laughed. "Ready for an adventure?"

"Always," said Amy, knowing that was true. From the first week she knew Erik, her appetite had been whet for adventure, for seeing the world beyond her home, her lab. Of course, her appetite had been whet for him as well. She glanced over at him looking out the window, his eyes lit up, smile on his face, camera ready.

Luc drove them around throughout the day. True to his word, he'd taken them to where the gorillas lived, and the trio crept into the woods as far as they dared, to see the apes. Amy felt overwhelmed seeing the creatures in their natural habitat; she remembered seeing them at the zoo, so powerful, owning the space. But out here, their beauty and ownership of the woods shined. As the trio walked back to the Jeep about a half mile away, she felt tears in her eyes.

Erik grinned at her. "You know the day you first came to my apartment and cried over Patricia's photo?" he asked.

Amy looked up at him and nodded.

"I'm pretty sure that's when I fell in love with you," he said. "You have a good heart and a great taste in photographers."

Amy nudged him with her shoulder playfully, laughing. Luc, rifle slung across his back in case of a leopard attack, laughed.

"You two are so sweet you're giving me cavities," he said. "When do you head back to America?"

"Next month," sighed Erik. "I just don't know how we're going to adjust to real life."

"What do you mean?" asked Luc. "This is real life."

Amy thought about his comment. She'd already been debating her lab work. Sure, the run in with the poachers and getting to know the troop created a moral dilemma for her. But above all that, she found a love for the field. And yes, being in the lab brought her to life, but experiencing working in the field, working in the natural habitat and bonding with the animals, changed her perspective on the world right down to her core. She now craved more – she'd changed her research focus before. Jumping to primatology and animals studies would be a bigger leap but not unheard of in her community. Jill herself began as an evolutionary biologist primarily working in the lab with microbes before falling in love with chimps during a summer abroad with a zoologist friend.

A sudden realization occurred to Amy. The day she met Jill in the parking lot at Leonard and Penny's wedding, the woman seemed fascinated with Amy. Had she been purposefully trying to convert Amy to a field researcher, to pay it forward for her career shift years ago? Amy smiled at the thought, thinking how Jill may have accomplished that mission.

Amy shook her head, moving away all the thoughts of career and labs and the field to make room for the present moment, to enjoy the day with her husband and the charming Luc.

The group approached the vehicle, parked in a clearing, a large expanse of savanna nearby, and got in, chatting away about the encounter. Luc turned the key, but nothing happened.

"Damn, dead battery," he smiled back at the couple. "First rule of the jungle, always carry at least two spare batteries. Erik, the extra should be right behind you."

Erik grabbed the battery, and Luc took it, turning to open his door. "Should take just a moment…"

"Luc, stop!" yelled Amy.

The three turned to look out Amy's side of the car at two lionesses walking across the plain toward the Jeep.

"Holy shit, the lionesses!" Luc cried in delight as the trio pressed toward that side of the vehicle to see the big cats. "How lucky are we!?"

Amy grinned broadly. Lucky indeed. Lions had not been seen in Gabon for decades, until last year when a lone male was spotted frequently roaming around. Then, just two months ago, reports of some females emerged. Now, here they were walking around right outside Luc's car. Erik's camera clicked away as the cats paced around.

"Okay, so I won't be changing the battery anytime soon," laughed Luc.

"Don't worry about that, this is amazing," said Amy, watching the creatures in awe. Like with the chimps and gorillas, seeing the animals in their natural habitat made them look completely different.

Unfortunately, the lionesses found the Jeep provided good shade, and laid down, right beside Amy's door, and went to sleep. Luc suggested he could quietly get out to change the battery, but Erik and Amy both told him no, knowing waking the lionesses could cause a dangerous situation. So they waited.

The sun set and the lionesses remained, although one did get up and leap onto the hood of the vehicle, sniffing around before plopping down to regard the savanna like a queen. The humans inside ate more of the picnic Luc's wife packed as Luc radioed the tour company office to let them know the situation. The office was sparingly staffed, and nobody answered. Neither Amy nor Erik's phones worked out in the bush, so they simply turned them off. An empty bucket in the back provided a restroom, and the mess was quickly discarded by opening the door and quickly shutting, the lionesses only glancing up at the noise. Amy remembered her and Erik's conversation about peeing in front of one another just weeks before and laughed. Well there went that privacy. Even though both men looked away, that level of intimacy had been breached.

"Um, well…maybe another car will drive by and scare them off," said Erik after they'd been waiting eight hours, the lioness still perched on the hood, body up against the windshield.

"We're a distance off the road," sighed Luc. "Best to just go to sleep and see what happens in the morning."

Amy thought about the people back at camp and how worried they'd be, but could do nothing about that now.

Luc stretched out in the front while Amy and Erik cuddled together in the back. Soon, they heard Luc snoring softly.

"I can't believe we'll be back in Pasadena in a month," whispered Erik as Amy lay across him.

"Or, we might still be here," giggled Amy.

Erik nodded. "Trapped by lionesses. But won't they get hungry?"

"Hopefully not for the people in the Jeep."

"When we get back to camp, I'm going to e-mail Nick to see if there's any positions open at Disney, although Louis wants to hire me on at his studio too," Erik said. "Maybe just Disney part time, you know, get the discount back."

Amy nodded. "And I need to finalize the article with Mindy and Charlie and begin thinking about my next study…or not. I think I might take Jill up on her offer to connect with some of the animal researchers in southern California. Just teach and advise for the spring at Caltech."

"You've brought that lab great funding and prestige, and trained a good next generation," whispered Erik in the dark. "I know it might be scary to take a risk, but I know you can do it. I remember watching you at the conference in San Francisco last year. You're so smart, Amy, and really connected with people. And you're a good teacher. I think all those things will help you wherever you go," Erik said. "But hey, if this all falls through and you want to leave science altogether, I can always get you a job as a Disney princess." He paused. "I think you look most like Belle."

"Yes, but you like Arial best. I remember, she had the best boobs," giggled Amy.

"Ohhh, I know you have the Leia bikini in your drawer, but maybe invest in some shells sometime," Erik said, nuzzling into her hair.

Amy felt a seriousness wash over her. "When do you want to start a family?" she asked suddenly.

Erik gripped her tight. "Well, I know we talked about starting one soon, before we got married. You know, we're not getting any younger."

"If only we could…"

"And we can do all the things we want, Amy, that you want, even with kids," said Erik. "I don't mind being a stay-at-home dad. When you're married to a beautiful, ambitious woman, you're just happy to have her in your presence."

Amy laughed quietly. "Stop it, Hallmark card!"

"Sorry to be cheesy, but it's true," he said. "I can do my work at home. And if we travel, we all go together. I can see you, taking notes in the jungle with the apes, our son with his own little notepad."

"Son?" asked Amy, imagining a little Erik beside her. She felt her heart warm. "Erik, I want it all, you, kids, career. Can we do it?"

"Hell, babe, we already make a good team. We can do it."

"When should we start?" asked Amy, thinking about the birth control pills back at their tent. She'd been on them for years. She'd need to see the doctor, maybe them both get fertility tests, check her ovulation calendar. But they'd be home in a month.

"As soon as possible," said Erik, running his hand along her body slowly, sending a shiver through her. "How about…"

"How about you wait until you're back at your camp," came a voice from the front seat. The couple looked over to see Luc sitting up, grinning broadly at them.

Amy blushed in the dark. "Oh my God, Luc, have you heard our whole conversation?"

"Well, it infiltrated my dream when you said boobs," he laughed. "You know what's a good name for a boy?"

"What?" asked Erik.

"Luc," the man said, lying back down. "I'm happy for you two. Just don't start now."

Amy and Erik laughed, and soon the entire Jeep was asleep.

They awoke the next morning to the lionesses completely gone. Luc quickly changed the battery, and they headed back to civilization.

Two weeks after the encounter, Amy sat on the mattress in their tent staring at the empty pack of birth control pills. Her period finished that day as well as the pill pack, she decided not to start a new cycle of pills the next morning, to begin Operation Full House, as they'd jokingly named their baby venture. She felt a shudder run through her body – perhaps by this time next year she'd be pregnant.

Being evening of a very hot day, Erik walked into the tent from the shower, wrapped in a towel. Throwing the towel into the basket, he flopped down on the mattress beside his wife, wearing only his boxers.

"So, the names have stuck," he said gleefully. "Amy and Iris are officially the names of the Gabonese lionesses."

Amy smiled. Erik sent the lioness photos to _National Geographic_ along with a brief article of the encounter. They immediately released the photos and text on all their social media venues, and the fact lions were returning to Gabon made international news. Amy and Iris, named for Luc's wife, were now famous.

Amy went to use the shower, knowing she'd probably be showering again in the morning after a humid night. Returning to the tent, Erik lie in the position she left him in, but snoring softly. Wearing just her panties and a tank top, she stretched out next to him.

"Erik?" she whispered.

"Hmmm…" he groaned back, then snored.

She knew it was not going to happen then and there, but she wanted to celebrate the beginning of Operation Full House. She moved her hand down to his member, gently running her fingers up and down it over his boxers. He began to harden under her touch, moaning softly in his sleep. When he was quite hard, she slid her hand under his boxers to grasp him, her finger playing with the tip.

"Amy," he whispered, now fully awake.

She turned to look at him, and he sat up slightly to capture her lips.

"Off birth control as of tomorrow," she said. "Just wanted to get a head start."

Erik smiled. "I love your thinking."

Amy kept up her work on his erection as Erik ran one hand through her hair, the other caressing her breasts over the tank top, her nipples becoming erect. His lips moved to her neck where he paused, sucking on her skin. The humidity seemed to add to the tension beginning to build in her, and a sudden thought occurred to her.

"Do you remember the night you fell asleep on my couch, before we officially started dating?" she asked.

Erik laughed, then moaned, Amy still fondling him. "Yeah, and we woke up watching that male sexual enhancement infomercial."

Amy giggled as Erik's lips found her cleavage. "Well, after you left, I had this amazing sex dream about you and…ohhhh, Erik." He'd begun to pinch and rub her nipples. "Anyways…ah…ohh…we were in a tent like this, in the jungle." She said quickly as he pulled her shirt off, moving his mouth back to her breasts to suck on each nipple, running his teeth over the tips, sending her into a delirium. In her aroused state, she simply held his manhood as they lay side-by-side. "God, Erik, you are always good with the…ohhh…boobs."

She removed her hand from his boxers as he lay on top of her, continuing to devour her breasts, his fingers finding her vaginal opening. After a moment, both paused to remove the remainder of their clothing, then went back to work on each other.

"Tell me more about the dream," he whispered as he fingered her and kissed her stomach.

"Well…um…you brought a pizza," she said.

He stopped, looking up at her. "God, that sounds good. Haven't had a pizza in months."

"Don't stop now!" she cried.

"Yes wife," he laughed, twirling his tongue around a nipple and running his thumb against her most sensitive spot.

"Anyway, you and me…we were touching, and…and…oh God," she was beginning to climax.

Erik moved quickly between her legs, sliding inside her, both wet and ready. The heat in the air and now between their bodies brought Amy to an ethereal place, and she cried out as he began to thrust softly, the pressure in just the right spot.

"Shhh, Amy," he moaned quietly. "We have no walls remember."

"I don't care," Amy thrashed beneath him, her orgasm exploding, his slow thrusts in just the perfect spot prolonging the experience.

Erik sat up on his knees, Amy grinding down as she wrapped her legs around him.

"So there was pizza…" he groaned, his voice quivering. She could tell from his movement he was close. How well she'd gotten to know him, yet how well they both pleased each other.

"And sex…" said Amy.

"In a tent…"

"In the jungle…"

"Oh Amy," he gasped, exploding in her, Amy feeling his warm juices, loving the stickiness, the heat, the raw, primal-ness of the situation. He slid his hand between them to find her clitoris again, still swollen from her previous climax, and Amy reached her peak again quickly, not as strong as before, but an orgasm that sent a pleasant peacefulness through her.

They'd both stopped moving, and just held each other, Erik still sitting up, Amy wrapped around him.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"How I'm so excited to make a baby with you," he said. "What are you thinking?"

"That too," she said but had to reveal her true thoughts. "And how I really want a pizza."

Erik and Amy fell back onto the bed laughing, Erik pulling out to lie beside her.

"Yeah, chicken garlic sounds great," he said.

"That's exactly what we ate in the dream," giggled Amy.

"Okay, first meal back in the states, deal?" he said.

"Deal."

They both lay on the mattress naked and satisfied talking for the next two hours about their plans, their future, their family, their lives. Drifting off after slipping back into her clothes, Amy felt uncertain about many things, her job, Erik's work, when they'd conceive. But she felt certain about one thing. She had the love of a good man, and that was all she needed to know.

"So you have a lioness named after you?" Bernadette said when Amy finished her story, leaving out the naughty parts in the tent of course.

"Yes, and Amy and Iris have been spotted several times since."

"I think Luc Koster is a great name," Penny said. "If you have a boy."

Amy just nodded. She'd thought the same thing.

The following Friday, December 23, Amy drove to her doctor's appointment, a list of things to ask running through her head. Ovulation schedule, diet, vitamins. And she'd felt increasingly fatigued the last two weeks, despite the fact she wasn't working, just writing her chapter for the chimp book from home, running a few errands here and there. She knew sometimes people picked up a bug or two from traveling overseas, something that could linger for a couple of weeks. She just hoped it wasn't a parasite. The thought made her nauseous, another sensation she'd felt, albeit infrequently, the past week or so.

After the usual blood pressure and temperature tests from the nurse, Amy's doctor finally entered and ran the yearly physical routine before sitting down with Amy to talk. Amy told her about their goal, even sharing the name Operation Full House, which delighted her doctor, claiming a love for John Stamos as well.

"Well, we can make appointments for you and your husband to get fertility tests, since you are both on the back half of your thirties," the doctor explained. "But a lot of couples your age conceive naturally, Amy, so don't borrow trouble."

"Speaking of borrowing trouble," Amy began, explaining her recent symptoms. "I'm thinking maybe a bug…or a parasite."

The doctor rolled her eyes and shook her head. "I hate when you biologists come in here, overthinking," she laughed good naturedly. "When was your last period?"

Amy paused. She couldn't remember. Maybe early November. Since she'd gone off the pill, her period became a bit erratic, she'd had occasional spotting, as could be expected. But it had been a while…

Wait, could she be…? Amy's heart rate quickened. Could it really be that easy?

The doctor grabbed a specimen cup. "Alright, pee in the cup, and we'll check for a jungle bug…or something else. Might be a few minutes, so I'll see my next patient and then come back."

Amy did as she was told, and sat in the room waiting, reading through a brochure on early childhood care, vaccination schedules, and dietary needs. After some time, the doctor re-entered the room, smiling broadly.

"Well, Dr. Fowler, what are your plans for late August?" she asked.

"Why?"

"I really don't think you and your husband need fertility tests. You seem quite fertile to me," the doctor laughed. "You're about four weeks pregnant."

Amy felt her heart almost stop. Pregnant? She was pregnant? Four weeks? She thought back to four weeks before, Thanksgiving weekend. Yes, she remembered. A smile spread across her face, tears sprung into her.

"I'm pregnant?" she said, joy in her voice.

"Yes. I'm going to say August 25, give or take," the doctor said smiling. "What a wonderful Christmas gift for your husband.

Amy nodded, wondering if she'd be able to keep it secret for two days.

After arranging a future appointment for the next week to talk about her pregnancy, Amy sat in her car, wondering what to do next. Last year, Erik gave her an engagement ring for Christmas. This year, she had the marvelous gift to give. How would she tell him?

Her hands were shaking as she drove home, a smile plastered on her face. Pregnant! She and Erik were having a baby!

An idea grabbed her, and she quickly turned down the street leading to the craft store her, Penny, and Bernadette bought their scrapbook calendar supplies from the day after Thanksgiving.

Browsing through the stickers, she found exactly what she had in mind – a little stork carrying a bundle. After arriving home mid-afternoon, Erik at Disney for another hour, Amy dove under the Christmas tree, quickly unwrapping the calendar and opening to August. She placed the stork sticker on August 25, then rewrapped the gift.

She sat under the Christmas tree, looking at the package, just as the door opened and Erik walked in.

"Hey, babe. How's it going?" he asked, petting the jumping Honeybee and barking Cinnamon, then walking over to kiss his wife.

"Great…um, good," she said, trying to sound normal but her heart bursting with joy.

"Hey, how about we go out for pizza tonight?" he asked. "We're going to have all this fancy holiday food tomorrow with Louis and Anne and Sunday at Disneyland with the gang, so let's have simple tonight."

"Okay," she said, a little too eagerly, jumping up. "I'll grab my coat."

Erik moved to put his work bag down. "How was the doctor? You ask her about our plans?"

"Um…yes…I have an appointment with an Obgyn next week," she said, trying not to sound nervous or excited as she grabbed her purse. God, she was so terrible at this. But she wanted it to be on Christmas. This was the ultimate gift.

Erik threw Honeybee and Cinnamon treats as he guided his wife out the door. "Chicken garlic?"

"Perfect," she said.

As they drove to their favorite pizza parlor, she smiled over at her husband. He had no idea three Kosters now rode in the Mustang. She placed her hand over her stomach automatically, but then put it back in her lap. Could she make it to Christmas morning?

 _ **Author's Note: In the final chapter, Amy and Erik share a magical Christmas.**_

 _ **I've really enjoyed writing this story and playing around in this little AU, sharing Amy and Erik's adventures. A nice escape during a rough time. I'd love to hear your thoughts.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Take care.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **The Christmas Day Dissemination**

Erik awoke Christmas Eve morning, his wife snoring softly beside him. He recalled an argument of a few weeks ago as to whether or not Amy snored, and he chuckled knowing he was right. Still, he refrained from recording her; there were some things a husband just let go.

An idea seized him, and he leaped out of bed, heading for the closet. He'd bought a Santa coat, to use for a bit of bedroom play as well as the future when he would put presents under the tree for their kid. This morning though, he paired it with green silk boxers and a Santa hat, ready to go when his wife woke up, knowing Amy had a naughty little nightie ready for him. She liked morning sex, and since they'd be hosting Louis and Anne for a Christmas Eve dinner that evening they may not have time. Grabbing _A Christmas Carol_ off his shelf to begin his yearly reading, he waited for Amy to wake up.

Before delving in, he looked again at his sleeping wife, wondering if they would conceive on Christmas Eve. How marvelous would that be?

Erik soon got lost in one of his favorite stories, and Amy's voice as he read about the Ghost of Christmas Past startled him.

"Well, aren't you a sight, good ol' St. Nick," she said sleepily.

Erik quickly threw the book on the nightstand and wrapped his arms around her.

"Merry Christmas Eve," he said. "Since I'll be traveling around the world this evening, Mrs. Claus…wait, does she have a first name?"

Amy shrugged and laughed.

"Okay, so Mrs. Claus, I'll be busy tonight delivering presents and eating millions of cookies and taking care of the reindeer, so let's get it on this morning," he threw the blankets aside and pulled Amy, in just her panties and a tank top, to him. He pressed her body against his, running his hands down her back to clutch her behind, hearing her sigh happily as he captured his mouth to his. She felt warm and soft and happy.

"Wait, Santa, I have something to change into," she said excitedly, jumping out of bed. In her quick movement, she suddenly stopped and put one hand on the wall, the other on her stomach. "No, wait…I…I don't feel too good."

She dashed from the side of their bed for the bathroom, closing the door. Erik ran over in time to hear her throwing up. Then silence.

"Amy," he said through door, concerned. "You okay? You're not sick, are you?"

More silence. Finally, she spoke. "No…no, Erik…it, um, it was the pizza. I've had a bit of a difficult stomach all night." More silence. "I hope you know this is not a reaction to the way you are dressed."

Erik smiled sadly, knowing their Christmas Eve morning lovemaking was out the window. And he hoped she wasn't getting sick. He knew Amy loved Christmas, and he wanted to make this first one at home with her as his wife special.

"Amy, why don't you go back to bed? I'll bring you a cup of tea, and we can read some Dickens," he said. "Green tea with honey?"

"Yes, please," she said. "Sorry."

"No problem, babe. We're horny a lot. Next time," he laughed heading to the kitchen.

As he got out the tea while the water was boiling, he heard Amy emerge from the bathroom and get back into bed. He again hoped her getting sick was over this morning…

Wait. Morning. Sick. Morning sickness. He felt his eyes widen as he stared toward their bedroom. Could she be? A smile spread across his face, and his heart rate quickened. But wait, she went to the doctor just yesterday. Wouldn't she know? Didn't they run tests, the usual physical? Wouldn't she tell him if Operation Full House succeeded?

He shook his head as the scream of the boiling water brought him out of his reverie. He poured the water in the mugs, seeping one for himself as well. Maybe just wishful thinking. Most likely. They couldn't have gotten pregnant that fast. Nothing was ever that easy. Or was it?

After adding the honey, he returned to the bedroom, lost the Santa coat, and crawled under the covers next to Amy. They took turns over the next two hours reading _A Christmas Carol_ aloud to one another, Erik thrilled to have Amy participate in one of his favorite holiday traditions.

Amy spent most of the afternoon preparing a small feast for her, Erik, Louis, and Anne, the other couple bringing dessert. Pulling a roast from the oven to check for preparedness, she glanced at Erik at the table, laying out silverware as Honeybee and Cinnamon followed him around like a parade. She felt proud she hadn't let the pregnancy slip, but also a little guilty for not telling Erik right away. But she wanted it to be Christmas morning, special. She'd give him this gift, a gift created by their love. Putting the roast back in the oven, she felt tears well in her eyes, and she wanted to cry from happiness. She bated them away quickly and turned to her husband.

"So you said Louis is bringing an early edit of the film tonight?" she asked, trying to keep the shakiness out of her voice.

"Yeah, just the first fifteen minutes. Rough, very rough. But I've done a lot of the work, so I can't wait for you to see it. This is a lot different than my _Star Wars_ commercial," he paused. "This is important, Amy. This could get people's attention."

Amy knew Erik and Louis had focused most of their early attention on the AIDS film, only recently jumping into the chimp movie. She hadn't thought until this moment about the release of the films, but now wondered what that would be like, going to a premiere, seeing Erik's work on the big screen, seeing her own face and hearing her own voice recall the incident with the poachers, talk about the troop. She momentarily felt overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of the project, and thought how she transformed over the past two years, from meek little Amy Farrah Fowler, lab researcher and educator, to Amy Fowler-Koster, field researcher, award-winning educator, international traveler, wife, conservationist, author, and film star. Okay, maybe not a film star in the everyday sense of the word but a part of a film being released internationally.

And mother. Yes, she could add mother to that list of changes. Again tears came to her eyes. Were these the mood swings people talked about?

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Louis and Anne, and the two couples began their quiet Christmas Eve. Conversation over dinner often went to their adventures in Gabon, reminiscing and laughing. Amy looked at the couple, happy to have made friends outside the social group she'd joined when she became Sheldon's girlfriend years ago. She loved Penny and Bernadette and the guys, but it was nice to have a completely different group to hang out with, especially people who shared in a life-changing experience.

After the meal, everyone helped with the dishes before watching the documentary, but as the sink emptied, Anne shooed the men out of the room.

Turning to Amy, she said. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"What?!" cried Amy, shocked. How the hell did she know? "No, I'm not. How in the world…" Anne continued to smile silently at her. Finally, Amy whispered, smiling. "Yes. But don't tell Erik. I'm telling him tomorrow morning, for Christmas."

Anne wrapped Amy in a tight hug. "Oh my God, what a wonderful gift. You two will have a beautiful child together. Oh, Amy, this is so exciting. Congratulations, my friend."

Amy felt warm in Anne's embrace. "How did you know?"

Anne laughed pulling away. "I worked in an obstetrician's office my first year nursing. You glow, Amy."

"Do you think Erik knows? I was a little sick this morning."

Anne glanced toward the living room where the men stood around the television, watching the end of a football game. "He might. He's pretty observant, photog you know. But Amy, a Christmas morning baby reveal? He won't mind at all. You'll be giving him the greatest gift he's ever received. And you two are going to make great parents, such a team."

Amy grinned broadly, starting to feel choked up again, but willing herself to recover, act normal. The women finished in the kitchen and sat down to watch the film.

After watching the fifteen minute rough edit of the AIDS film, Amy sat staring dumfounded at the television. In such a short amount of time, Louis and Erik captured the desperation of the situation, the deep sadness, as well as the hope, the optimism that with awareness and compassion, the problem would be solved. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or a combination of the film and her pregnancy, but she burst into tears.

"That was so amazing, so beautiful," she cried, Erik plopping down beside her to wrap her in an embrace.

"Jesus, Louis. This is going to be good," said Anne to her husband. "Not that your other work wasn't good, but…damn. Have you got a larger distributor for theatrical release?"

The two couples talked for a while longer, enjoying dessert, Amy learning a lot about the film industry and marketing a documentary, knowing that the backing of _National Geographic_ would definitely get things noticed. As they were leaving, Louis took Amy's hands.

"Be prepared, Amy. You're married to a filmmaker now. I'm set on turning that husband of yours into a true documentarian. Get your red carpet look ready," he winked and kissed her on the cheek.

Lying in the dark together a while later, both on the edge of sleep, Erik sighed. "So, you liked it?"

"Very much," Amy said. "And it was nice to see Luc again." Hmmm…Luc Koster? Was she carrying a boy?

"Yeah, it's actually fun putting things together, using the organization and music and voice and images to tell a story, manipulate emotion," he yawned. "But tomorrow, back to the alternate reality that is Disney."

She smiled, drifting off, thinking how she would change their reality in the morning.

Amy was jolted awake by Erik shaking her, a boyish grin on his face.

"Amy, Amy, Santa came, Santa came," he said in exaggerated excitement.

She smiled, thinking how one day she'd be jolted awake on Christmas morning by their own child.

Getting up and going into the living room, Erik made them hot cocoa, and they sat on the floor to exchange their gifts for one another.

"All right, me first, since I went second last year with my awesome decoy," Erik said.

Amy laughed, remembering. To throw her off the scent of the engagement ring, he'd given her a pineapple pendant Christmas morning, a piece she loved and wore on her wedding day, but nevertheless sparked disappointment in it not being a ring. Of course, he'd proposed the next day at the medieval history museum, such a perfect moment she could vividly recall.

Opening her gift from Erik, she again felt that moment return. He'd gotten her a beautiful broach featuring _The Lady with Unicorn_ tapestry design.

"This must be specially made," she said, smiling and kissing him.

"Yeah. I thought it would go good on one of your cardigans," he said, beaming back.

"Thank you, Erik," she said, glancing over at her gift and grabbing the box, her hands now shaking. "Okay, now here's yours."

Erik grinned. "Well, I know this one is specially made as well."

"With lots of love." Was her voice quivering?

Erik opened the package, a look of delight crossing his face. "Awesome, Amy. A homemade calendar. And look at my photos!"

He began to flip through the calendar, pausing at each month. Damn, why did August have to be in the latter part of the year?

"Look, there's Biscuit. Oh…and Kauai," he glanced up at Amy, a mischievous glean in his hazel eyes. "Too bad we don't have photos of our skinny dipping adventure."

Amy smiled back, wondering what those photos would be like. Could she actually look at herself naked? And Erik was working in film now. Would he ever want to… Oh boy, the thought made her blush. She came out of her daydream to see Erik had reached June.

"I love how you marked all the birthdays for our friends and family," he said, flipping to July, studying that page. "Amy this is just great." He turned the page to August, studying her work. "Hey, I don't know anyone with an August birthday." He brought the calendar closer to his face, studying the stork sticker. His eyes widened as realization hit. He put the calendar down and looked at her, a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, you will know someone with an August birthday," she said quietly, smiling at him, tears in her eyes.

"Amy," he barely whispered. "Are…are you…"

She nodded.

Erik stared at his wife, a broad smile emerging. "You're…we're…pregnant?"

"Yes." Tears were now falling down her cheeks.

Erik scooted over to where she sat, and wrapped her in a tight hug. "Amy…I…I don't…" he pulled away to look her in the face, his own tears of joy falling. "This is…this is wonderful. I'm…I'm so happy."

"Me too."

He leaped up, upsetting wrapping paper, bows, and the two dogs. "I'm gonna be a dad! You're gonna be a mom! Amy, we're gonna be parents! We're having a baby!"

Amy was now standing with him, and they embraced again, both laughing and crying.

"This is the best Christmas gift ever," he said in her ear. "You knew Friday, didn't you?"

"Yes. And Anne guessed last night," Amy said. "But I wanted you to be the first to know. On Christmas."

Erik shook his head. "Anne's a cunning one. But Amy, this is perfect." He paused. "How far along are you?"

"About a month."

Erik smiled. "Ah, yes, Thanksgiving weekend. I remember," he said, kissing her again. "God, my parents are going to freak out. We have to call everyone. And maybe tell our friends over dinner tonight."

Amy's brow furrowed. In her preoccupation with telling Erik, she hadn't thought about telling her own mother. But that moment came soon enough. They Skyped with Erik's parents first, and his mother screamed in delight, Amy realizing this was a gift for more than just her and Erik. They then called Jessica and Benji, who were visiting his parents for the holiday, and both looked at Amy and Erik with sheer joy. Finally, they Skyped with her mother, who was alone for Christmas morning but having dinner with friends from church later in the day. Amy wished she had a better relationship with her mother, and wondered what she would think, now with her daughter knocked up.

But her mother surprised her. Her face lit up, not a common sight, and she gushed to Amy, for perhaps the first time in her life, how happy she was for them and how she couldn't wait to be a grandmother. As her and Erik hung up and started to get ready for their day, Amy wondered what kind of grandparents their child would have, knowing they had an interesting family that despite their differences would provide unconditional love.

As they headed out the door for their Christmas with their friends at Disneyland, Amy and Erik pondered ways to tell them about the pregnancy, knowing they'd need the gang's help in the upcoming months as baby Koster prepared for his or her appearance.

Penny smiled at the passing families as her, Leonard, Howard, and Bernadette waited at the beginning of Main Street in Disneyland for Amy and Erik.

"Okay, so Amy and Erik are never late," sighed Penny. "What gives?"

"Well, remember Operation Full House," giggled Bernadette. "Christmas morning sex?"

"There they are," said Howard, and everyone turned to see Amy and Erik, both wearing different _Nightmare Before Christmas_ hoodies, coming toward them.

Penny noticed they both smiled brightly, happy, content, excited. Yup, Christmas morning sex.

"So, I have an idea," said Leonard, pulling out a bag and giving Santa hats to everyone. "We should all go on Splash Mountain and get the photo wearing these. You know, send it to everyone, Raj, Sheldon."

The group agreed and trotted through the crowds toward the ride.

Penny loved going to Disneyland with Erik because he'd just get waved by in the Fast Pass line with his party. The cast member smiled and let Erik and his friends through, but everyone stopped to see Amy hesitated, looking at the warning sign outside the ride.

"Erik?" she called him over and the couple walked off to the side, away from their friends.

"What's wrong?" asked Bernadette as the group gathered around the sign. "Amy's tall enough."

"Well, maybe she was worried about you and Howard's height and…" Penny began grinning.

"Oh, hush," hissed Bernadette, then pointed to a specific passage on the sign. "Wait, it says 'expectant mothers should not ride.' Holy shit!"

"Oh my God," cried Penny, then turned to Amy and Erik a distance away. "Amy, you're pregnant!"

Amy turned to them as a smile spread across her face. She nodded, and the girls ran over to her, practically tackling her in an embrace, jumping up and down, screaming in delight. Erik walked over to Leonard and Howard, who both congratulated him.

"I wanted to tell you at dinner," said Amy.

"This is so much better," said Penny. "Let's get you on some safer rides. Fantasyland, anyone?"

The girls rejoined the men, and Howard scoffed. "Well, looks like gossip king Raj is the last to know."

"Well, actually, we e-mailed him this morning," laughed Erik. "He was the first to know about our engagement. Seems fitting he should be one of the first to know about the baby."

The groups walked around the park for the day, going on Amy-safe rides, eating junk food, watching the families enjoy their Christmas. Penny held tight to Leonard's hand, watching Amy and Erik ahead of them, arms wrapped around each other as they walked. Amy Fowler pregnant, happy, in love, successful. Such a wonderful difference from the Amy of nearly seven years ago.

Penny wondered about her and Leonard's New Year, their own pursuit of a child. Would it be her that couldn't go on Splash Mountain their next visit to Disneyland?

That evening after dinner, before the fireworks display, the couples separated for about two hours for some alone time. Erik led Amy to their bench outside the Enchanted Tiki Room, each with a Dole Whip in hand. Sitting beside him, Amy flashed back to their first kiss, the excitement of feeling his lips on hers for the first time.

"When are the cravings going to begin?" he asked, taking a bite of his treat. "Ice cream and pickles. Or, since you're married to a Disney employee, Dole Whip and pickles. Or a churro wrapped in bacon…"

"Okay, that actually sounds good. Disney needs to make that happen," laughed Amy, sipping the pineapple juice.

Erik sighed contentedly, watching a family with a young child in a stroller drift by. "Amy, I am so…so unbelievably happy. Meeting you, the study we went on, my career…damn, your career and taking on a new challenge. I'm so proud of you. Just…just everything is good. And now this." He paused. "You've made my life wonderful, you know that Amy, just wonderful."

Amy leaned against him, watching the world go by around them. "You've made my life wonderful too, Erik. Thank you."

Later that evening, the group gathered at the end of Main Street to watch the fireworks over the castle, a special Christmas program complete with artificial snow. Erik wrapped himself around his wife from behind as the music played and the fireworks lit up the sky. Amy pondered the next year, knowing major changes were coming. And things weren't always going to be as perfect as they were at that moment, her husband holding her tight, face nuzzled into her hair. She glanced over at the other two couples, and smiled. Whatever was to come with her pregnancy and career change, she knew she had good friends and a good man beside her. Looking at the fireworks illuminating the sky, Amy felt both the warmth of hope and the exhilaration of the unknown seize her. Ready for these next steps, Amy let all thought of the future out of her head to enjoy the moment, being held by the man she loved, carrying their first child, on Christmas Day.

The End

 _ **Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading this little tale of Amy and Erik. I hope to share more of their adventures in the future. Please review, and please read my other story, The True Love Stratagem, as well. I'm truly enjoying sharing this AU with everyone, and I hope you like reading about it too.**_

 _ **Special thanks to my husband for continuing to read my work and provide feedback. I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful man who supports all my endeavors.**_

 _ **Merry Christmas!**_


End file.
